totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Meets Nalyd and Reddude
In this fanfic, Michael, along with Maria and Mounzer, meet Nalyd Renrut and Reddude to find out the secret to being successful on the wiki. Characters Michael Nalyd Renrut Reddude Maria Mounzer Mauvedude Darkperson Nanny Renrut Mr. Dunn Story July 14, 2006. An old man walked down a path, carrying bags. He passed Stonehenge, a famous monument in England. Suddenly, he heard a banging noise. The old man stopped and turned towards the banging noise coming from the strange stone structure. The banging got louder and louder. The old man slowly walked toward Stonehenge and noticed there was a strange hole in the middle. He peeked down the hole. Suddenly, two red, glowing eyes peeked out of the darkness. The old man dropped his bags and ran away. October 2, 2010. Michael sat at his computer typing. Suddenly, the screen went dark. “What?!” Michael yelled. Mounzer appeared on the screen. “Mounzer.” Michael said. “I was working on my fanfictions!” “You mean on the wiki?” Mounzer asked. “Yeah.” Michael said. “No one reads yours.” Mounzer said. “Shut up!” Michael yelled. “A lot of people do. Anyway, why’d you have to wipe my screen blank just to talk to me?” “So you won’t be writing those stupid stories the whole time.” Mounzer said. “You know what?” Michael asked. “I bet when I post this story up, I’ll have more viewers than Saturday Night Live.” “Fine.” Mounzer said. Michael’s screen restored. He pressed a button and went to the story’s talk page. He started refreshing it, but there were no comments. He refreshed it again, but still no comments. He did that over and over again. “How’s it going?” Mounzer asked. “Fine. You’re right!” Michael yelled. “I need help making fanfictions on the wiki.” “Who are you going to get to help you with that?” Mounzer asked. Michael thought for a minute, then started typing. “Here.” Michael said. “What?” Mounzer asked. “Nalyd Renrut.” Michael read. “An admin on the Total Drama Island Fanfiction Wiki. Nalyd has been on this site since December 31, 2008, and either is working on, or has worked on a record setting twelve stories.” “So?” Mounzer asked. “Get Maria and meet me at the airport in an hour.” Michael said. “What?” Mounzer asked. “The airp-“ Michael hit a button and Mounzer disappeared from the screen. Later, Michael stood inside the airport. Mounzer ran up with Maria. “Michael.” Maria said. “Why’d you drag us to the airport?” “I need to talk to Nalyd Renrut in England.” Michael explained. “Why?” Maria asked. “He is one of the best writers on the wiki.” Michael said. “He can tell me how to write more popular stories.” “We’re going to fly to England just so you can write better fanfictions?” Mounzer questioned. “Yeah.” Michael said. “Cool.” Maria said. The flight attendant walked up to the three and handed them tickets. “Sweet.” Michael said. The three walked down the runway. Later the plane landed in England. The three got off the plane. “So, where do we look for Nalyd?” Maria asked. Michael thought. “I’m not sure.” “What?” Mounzer asked. “I just knew he was somewhere in England.” Michael said. “I don’t even know if he’s in London.” “Way to plan ahead.” Maria said sarcastically. Mounzer looked into the distant. “Hey.” Mounzer said. “Isn’t that Mr. Dunn over there?” The three looked over to see Mr. Dunn picking up his suitcase. “It is.” Maria said. The three ran over to Mr. Dunn. Michael tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. “Oh no.” Mr. Dunn said. “What are you kids doing here?” “We’re here to meet a friend.” Michael said. “Likely story.” Mr. Dunn said. “I’m leaving. I am on vacation and you’re the last people I’m spending it with.” Mr. Dunn started to walk away, but Michael grabbed his shoulder. “Please, Mr. Dunn.” Michael said. “We need help. We don’t know where our friend is. Can we just come with you?” “No.” Mr. Dunn said. “Come on.” Michael said. “I won’t annoy you for the rest of your vacation.” “Fine.” Mr. Dunn said. “I met a woman online. I’m going to meet her at her home here. You can come with me until then, but then you have to leave.” “Deal.” Michael said. Mr. Dunn called a taxi and the four piled in. “Where are you going?” the taxi driver asked. “Here’s the address.” Mr. Dunn said as he handed a slip of paper to the taxi driver. The taxi started moving. “So, what’s this woman like?” Maria asked. “Here’s her profile picture.” Mr. Dunn said. He handed a photo to Michael and the three stared at it. “This is a picture of Victoria Beckham.” Michael said. He handed the picture back to Mr. Dunn. Mr. Dunn stared at it. “Shit.” he murmured. Later, the taxi drove past Stonehenge. “Whoa.” Maria said. “It’s as beautiful as I’ve heard.” “Yesiree.” the taxi driver said. “That there is Stonehenge. Some people believe aliens built it.” “Fascinating.” Mounzer said. The taxi kept driving. After a few minutes, the taxi pulled up to a house. “That will be $100.” the taxi driver said. Mr. Dunn stared at Michael. “What?” Michael asked. “Hey, you tagged along.” Mr. Dunn said. Michael angrily took out his wallet and paid the taxi fare. The four piled out of the taxi and it drove away. They walked up to the door. Mr. Dunn knocked on the door. An old woman with tall gray hair answered the door. “I’m looking for…” Mr. Dunn started to say. Mr. Dunn showed the woman the piece of paper. “I can’t pronounce that.” “Oh.” the old woman said. “That’s me. You must be Mr. Dunn. I guess you’re my date for the night.” The three kids snickered and Mr. Dunn glared at them. “Um…” Mr. Dunn said. “See. I got the impression that you were a lot younger. I don’t think this will work out.” “Nonsense.” the old lady said. “Age is but a number.” “Okay.” Mr. Dunn said sadly. “What should I call you?” “You can call me Nanny Renrut.” she said. Michael’s eyes widened. “Renrut.” Michael checked. “Like, Nalyd Renrut?” “Yes.” Nanny Renrut said. “That’s my son. How did you know that? Are you internet stalkers?” “No.” Michael said. “I know him. I need to see him.” “NALYD!” Nanny Renrut yelled. “THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE TO SEE YOU!” Nalyd rushed down the stairs and looked confused at Michael. “Who are you?” he asked. “It’s me!” Michael said. “Michael.” Nalyd still looked confused. “From Total Drama Woods?” Michael reassured. Nalyd still looked confused. “Radicalm?” Michael checked. “Radi!” Nalyd exclaimed. “Good to see ya! What brings you to England?” “We are here to get your expert tips on being successful on the wiki.” Michael explained. “Sure.” Nalyd said. “Come in.” The four walked inside. Nanny Renrut grabbed Mr. Dunn’s hand. Mr. Dunn gave her a pity smile. Meanwhile, Nalyd sits in an armchair. Michael and Maria sit on a couch and Mounzer sits at a desk. “So.” Nalyd said. “What do you want more help with?” “I need more people to see my stories on the wiki.” Michael said. “So?” Nalyd asked. “How do I get more people to look at them?” Michael asked. Nalyd chuckled. “I’m not a magician.” Nalyd said. “I can’t make people look at your stories.” “Why do they look at yours?” Michael asked. “I’ve been on the wiki for a long time.” Nalyd said. “My number of edits just has people look at my stories. If they’re good, people keep reading them.” “Well, I haven’t been on the wiki as long as you.” Michael complained. “There has to be another way.” “Well…” Nalyd said. “What?” Michael asked impatiently. “No.” Nalyd said. “It’s too risky.” “What?” Michael asked again. “The Secret of the Wiki.” Nalyd said. “The what?” Maria asked. “The Secret of the Wiki.” Nalyd repeated. “People believe that aliens visited earth and discovered Wikipedia. They invented a way to make any page on a wiki extremely popular.” “How?” Michael asked. “I don’t know.” Nalyd said. “hence the secret.” Maria chuckled. “What?” Nalyd asked. “Hence.” Maria said. She started laughing harder. Michael started laughing too. “What?” Nalyd asked. “It’s so British.” Maria said. The two started laughing again. “It’s not British.” Nalyd said. “It sounds British.” Michael said. “Well it’s not.” Nalyd said. “What about bollocks?” Michael asked. “That’s British.” Mounzer said. “Doesn’t that mean, like, bullshit?” Maria asked. “I think so.” Michael said. “You are lying hence that is bollocks.” Maria said in a fake British accent. “Stop!” Nalyd yelled. Everyone stopped laughing and turned towards Nalyd. “So,” Michael said. “where do we find the Secret?” “People think there is a clue to the Secret’s location in the Tower of London.” Nalyd said. “Sweet.” Michael said. “Let’s go.” “Whoa.” Nalyd said. “We can’t just jump into this. It is a deadly journey.” “Deadly?” Maria asked. “It’s just a wiki secret.” “That aliens left for humans.” Nalyd emphasized. “Good point.” Maria said. “So, what?” Michael asked. “We have to prepare.” “Yeah.” Nalyd said. “Anything can happen. Let’s research the Tower of London.” “Already on it.” Mounzer said typing on his laptop. “It is home to the Crown Jewels of the United Kingdom. They are stored in the Jewel House and have not been ever moved.” “How does that help us?” Maria asked. “I bet the aliens would have stored a clue there.” Mounzer said. “It is heavily guarded and not even the guards can ever touch the crowns.” “Okay.” Michael said. “Let’s go to the Jewel House.” “Whoa.” Maria said. “How are we going to get in?” “I have an idea.” Nalyd said. A car pulled up to the Jewel House. Michael, Nalyd, Maria, and Mounzer hopped out. Two guards stood by the door. “Whoa.” one of the guards said. “What are you kids doing here?” The guard was interrupted by Nalyd tazing him. “Hey!” the other guard shouted. Nalyd tazed him too. The other guard got up. “Put the tazer down before I-“ Nalyd tazed him. “I’ll admit.” Maria said. “That plan was more effective than I thought.” The four walked into the Jewel House. “Look at all the crowns.” Michael said. “Look under all of them.” The four started throwing crowns all over the place. “I can’t find anything.” Mounzer said. Michael stared at a crown. “The Imperial State Crown.” Michael stated. “That has to be it.” Michael lifted up the crown to find a piece of paper. “The clue!” he shouted. Suddenly, the building started shaking. “I guess the aliens added a few booby traps.” Nalyd said. “Run!” Mounzer shouted. Michael grabbed the clue and the crown before running after the others. “The whole tower is falling.” Maria said once getting outside. Michael read the clue. “The next clue hidden in the White Tower.” “That’s all the way in Greece!” Nalyd yelled. “No.” Mounzer said. “There’s one here too.” “We have to get it!” Michael yelled. “No!” Maria yelled. “The building is falling!” Michael ran into the White Tower. “I’ll get him.” Nalyd said. Nalyd ran in after him. The two reached the top. “Where’s the clue?” Michael asked. “I don’t know.” Nalyd said. “Let’s just get out of here before the whole building falls!” Michael rubbed his fingers against an indent in the wall. Michael grabbed the Imperial State Crown and put it into the indent. It fit. He turned the crown around. Suddenly, a piece of the wall flipped over. There were words on it. “The Secret of the Wiki is located at the alien’s greatest monument if you have the secret code.” Michael read. The ground rumbled some more. “It’s going down!” Nalyd yelled. Michael and Nalyd climbed up to the window and jumped. Just as they jumped, the Tower of London collapsed to the ground. The two landed in some bushes. Maria and Mounzer ran up to them. “Did you get the clue?” Maria asked. “Yeah.” Michael said. “But we need some code.” “I know someone who may have it.” Nalyd said. Meanwhile, Mr. Dunn was on a date with Nanny Renrut at a fancy restaurant. The waiter walked up to the table. “Ah…” the waiter said. “Taking your mom out to dinner. How nice of you.” “She’s my date.” Mr. Dunn said. “Right…” the waiter said. The waiter dropped two menus and walked away slowly. “Isn’t this nice?” Nanny Renrut asked. “Sure.” Mr. Dunn said. There was a long pause of silence. “How old are you again?” Mr. Dunn asked. “Oh…” Nanny Renrut said. “I’m only-“ The waiter interrupted Nanny Renrut. “I’m sorry.” the waiter said. “I forgot your breadsticks.” The waiter dropped the breadsticks and walked away. “I’ll be right back.” Mr. Dunn said. He got up and ran away. Meanwhile, the four arrived at someone’s house. Michael and Nalyd knocked on the door. A boy with red hair, red eyes, and red clothes walked out. "Reddude!" Nalyd exclaimed. "Nalyd and..." Reddude said. "...Michael!" Michael yelled. "From Total Drama Woods!" Reddude remained silent. "Radicalm." Michael reminded him. "Oh." Reddude said. "Hey. What brings you two here?" "Michael doesn't think his stories are popular on the wiki." Nalyd explained. "We've come to find the Secret of the Wiki." "The Secret of the Wiki?" Reddude asked. "That's a hard trek." "You're the only one who knows where it's located." Michael said. "We need your help." "Okay." Reddude said. "Come inside." The five walked inside. “What do you need?” Reddude asked. “There’s a secret code that we need to enter one of the alien’s greatest monuments.” Michael said. “Cool.” Reddude said. “You know what it is?” Michael shook his head. “Stonehenge.” Reddude said. “It was created by aliens to hide the Secret of the Wiki.” “I thought that was rumor.” Maria said. “Nope.” Reddude said. “100% true.” “So you know the code?” Mounzer asked. “I do.” Reddude said. “I can go with you guys and open up the door.” “Cool.” Michael said. “So, what’s up with your eyes?” “I don’t know.” Reddude said. “I was just born that way.” “And I suppose that’s your natural hair color.” Michael said sarcastically. “Actually, it is.” Reddude said. “Pretty weird, right?” “Yeah.” Michael said, creeped out. Suddenly, two guys walked in. One had purple hair, purple eyes, and a purple shirt. The other had black hair, black eyes, and a black shirt. “Guys, this is Mauvedude and Darkperson, my brothers.” Reddude said. “Mauvedude and Darkperson, this is Michael, Nalyd, Maria, and Mounzer.” “Hey.” Maria said. “So you guys have the same color eyes, shirts, and hairs just by coincidence?” Michael asked. “Yeah.” Mauvedude said. “Whatever.” Darkperson said. “Hey Nalyd. Can I talk to you?” Michael asked. Michael grabbed Nalyd and pulled him into the hallway. “Don’t you realize what’s going on?” Michael asked. “Not really.” Nalyd said. “They are the only ones who know the code and where the Secret is.” Michael explained. “They have weird colored eyes and hair. They are aliens!” “Aliens?” Nalyd asked. “Yes.” Michael said. Nalyd started laughing. “Stop laughing!” Michael yelled. “It’s true.” “Reddude is not an alien.” Nalyd said. “Okay. If he knew where the Secret was and the code to find it, then why hasn’t he gotten it yet?” Michael asked. “Well, I-“ Nalyd started to say. “And look,” Michael said. He grabbed sheets of paper from the table. “Blueprints on the location of the Secret.” “Wow.” Nalyd said. “Maybe you’re right.” “I have an idea.” Michael said. “You and me will take Reddude down into Stonehenge and take him out.” “Fine.” Nalyd said. “Your friends can stay here with Mauvedude and Darkperson.” Michael and Nalyd walked back into the room. “Okay.” Michael said. “Let’s go!” Reddude, Maria, and Mounzer stood up. “Actually, could you two stay with Mauvedude and Darkperson?” Michael asked. “Sure.” Maria said. They sat down again. Meanwhile, Mr. Dunn climbed into the vents. He looked at a blueprint of the restaurant’s vents. “I need to get out of here.” Mr. Dunn said to himself. He opened up the hatch to the vent and dropped down. He landed on a table and it broke. He looked up to see Nanny Renrut. He groaned. “Good.” Nanny Renrut said. “You’re back.” “How about we go back to your place?” Mr. Dunn asked. “Okay.” Nanny Renrut said. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the restaurant. Meanwhile, Michael, Nalyd, and Reddude arrived at Stonehenge. “Say the code.” Michael said. “To the abyss and back, from you to me, open this door and unlock the key.” Reddude yelled. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. “Stand back!” Reddude yelled. A light shot out of the center stone and hit The Heel Stone. The ground around The Heel Stone opened up. The ground stopped shaking. “Who wants to jump in the hole first?” Reddude asked. Michael looked down and dove in. Nalyd jumped in after him, followed by Reddude. The three landed in a chamber. In the middle of the chamber, there stood a golden egg-shaped artifact. “The Secret of the Wiki.” Reddude said. “It looks like a mind control device.” Michael said. “Let’s get it.” Nalyd said. Michael turned toward Nalyd and nodded. Suddenly, Nalyd lunged himself and Reddude and swung his fist at him. Reddude dodged and hit Nalyd in the face. Nalyd kicked Reddude down. Nalyd stomped at him, but he jumped up and headbutted Nalyd in the face. Michael grabbed the Secret of the Wiki. “Stop!” Reddude yelled. Reddude grabbed a rock and threw it at Michael. Michael dodged it, but looked up to see Reddude hit him in the face. Michael dropped the Secret of the Wiki and it rolled across the floor. Reddude ran after it, but Michael tripped him. Michael and Reddude got up. Nalyd ran up. Nalyd and Michael tried to hit Reddude, but Reddude grabbed their fists and flipped them. “What’s wrong with you guys?” Reddude asked. “We know that you’re an alien.” Michael said. “You can’t have the Secret of the Wiki!” “I’m not an alien!” Reddude yelled. “Then why did you know where the Secret of the Wiki was?” Nalyd asked. There was a long pause of silence. “Okay.” Reddude said. “I did make the Secret of the Wiki. I made up that alien thing so that people wouldn’t suspect me.” “What about you and your brothers’ weird colored eyes and hair?” Michael asked. “I don’t know.” Reddude said. “The doctors think it’s hereditary.” “Well, how did you make all these booby traps and secret doors?” Nalyd asked. “I know a guy.” Reddude said. “Sounds good to me.” Michael said. “Let’s check out this Secret.” Michael picked up the Secret of the Wiki and pushed the button on the top. It opened up and Michael grabbed a piece of paper out of it. “Write better stories.” Michael read. Michael turned toward Reddude. “I risked my life for a stupid piece of paper!” Michael yelled. “The point is not everyone can be successful on the wiki.” Reddude said. “You have to work hard and have your stories stand out.” “Don’t give me that crap!” Michael yelled. “I came here for some magical device to make me popular.” “Well, you could write a story about this.” Nalyd said. “That would be popular.” Meanwhile, Mr. Dunn and Nanny Renrut walked into her house. “So, what should we do?” Mr. Dunn asked. Nanny Renrut clapped and the lights went off. Nanny Renrut took off her clothes and wore nothing but a bra and underwear. “I’m blind!” Mr. Dunn yelled. Mr. Dunn jumped out of the window. “There goes another one.” Nanny Renrut said. Suddenly, there was knocking at the door. Nanny Renrut answered it and there was Victoria Beckham. “I heard you were using my picture to pick up men.” Victoria said. “Yeah.” Nanny Renrut said. “So?” “You can’t do that!” Victoria said. “You know, my man is a football player.” “Well, my man’s a…” Nanny Renrut started to say. “Aww…screw this!” Nanny Renrut tackled Victoria Beckham and they started fighting. Category:Fanfictions Starring Michael Category:Radical Fanfictions Category:Noncompetition stories